Worthwhile Findings
by Kain Sinner
Summary: When Ryoma uncovers one of Fuji's well kept secrets, Fuji finds out Ryoma is a lot craftier than he's ever been credited...in the best possible way Warnings: M Rated for a reason, PWP, BDSM. Don't forget to R&R! Requested as a birthday gift from vampygurl402 to Arashi Wolf Princess. Happy Birthday!


**Hi everyone, it's been awhile since I posted so I'm sorry about that! This was done a little but ago but I had a set date to post it on so I had to wait! This story was requested by vampygurl402 as a birthday gift for their friend Arashi Wolf Princess. **

**Happy Birthday Arashi! I hope you thoroughly enjoy your gift and have a wonderful birthday!**

* * *

**Worthwhile Findings**

Fuji had a bondage fetish.

Ryoma had discovered that fact completely by accident one afternoon while at his friends place. Fuji had gone downstairs to fetch some food to snack on while they did their homework, leaving Ryoma to the laptop. Losing the page he was on for their homework, Ryoma had naturally gone into the browser history to locate the page…

He hadn't expected to find what he did.

Pages about chains, ball gags, special knot formations, stories of bound men been submitted to pleasurable torture. Thankfully he'd heard Fuji coming back up the stairs and managed to close all the BDSM pages before Fuji had walked in the door, his usually smile in place and a plate of snacks in his hands.

…That was last week…

Ryoma hadn't said nothing about it and, if Fuji had noticed by looking at the browser history, he didn't say anything either. There was a sense of palpable tension between the two that hadn't gone unnoticed by either one…or by their teammates. Ryoma himself had no problem with Fuji's desires, it wasn't that that was causing the unease to worm around his stomach.

Fuji on the other hand acted no different than he usually did, seemingly oblivious to Ryoma's discovery or changes. But he did notice…he saw how Ryoma avoided his eyes, seemed to be caught up in his thoughts and shied away from his touch…and he knew why. While it cut him straight to the heart thinking that Ryoma was avoiding him because of his inability to wipe his history and that he may have ruined his chances to be with the boy of his dreams, Fuji kept quiet, hoping that time would heal the rift that had formed between them…

* * *

The cat eyed boy inhaled deeply and then breathed out, hand gripping the sleepover bag in his hand. Been invited to sleep over had been nothing unusual but, after a week of thinking things over, mulling over the images plaque his dreams and sorting himself out, he was determined to do something about it.

With his plan set, Ryoma turned the door handle and let himself in, his trademark smile creeping up onto his features.

It was time to resolve some things between him and Fuji.

* * *

Fuji looked up from his computer as Ryoma knocked gently on his bedroom door, letting him know of his arrival. Fuji smiled brightly, closing his laptop lid -something Ryoma noticed- and stood saying

"Hello Echizen." He was delighted when Ryoma returned his smile, a flicker of hope coming back to life as Ryoma replied

"Hi Fuji-kun. Thanks for inviting me over." Fuji didn't miss the forced politeness in his voice but pretended not to notice. Motioning to the bed, Fuji sat back down on his desk chair, the room lapsing into silence. Ryoma was fidgeting ever so slightly on the bed, drawing Fuji's eyes and making him wonder what had the younger one to be so nervous. Fuji glanced at his computer and then turned back to Ryoma, asking with a smile in place even while he racked his brains to figure out Ryoma's nervousness.

"Did you want to watch a movie, Ryoma?" Mentally smacking himself at the ridiculous question het let out a relived breath when Ryoma smiled and nodded, standing up as Fuji opened his laptop and logged back in.

He was well aware of Ryoma looking over his shoulder at the movies on his computer, the soft scent of grapes floating off the male beside him. Fuji resisted the urge to take a deep breath in and take in as much of Ryoma's scent as he could, unwilling to scare the boy off just yet. He settled for closing his eyes, trying to concentrate on calming himself, arms locking behind the chair as he leaned back.

Ryoma glanced sideways at Fuji and smirked, quietly walking over to his bag and reaching into the side pocket, retrieving the item he had stored there earlier. Fuji was distracted and now was the perfect time to start his plan. Moving back to his place beside Fuji before the elder male even noticed he had left, Ryoma gently enclosed Fuji's slender wrist with one hand, the other wrapping the rope around the limbs. He moved behind the chair, feeling the muscles in Fuji's arm flxing slightly under his touch, tightening whenever his hands brushed across his skin. Ryoma's smirk grew as he saw the goosebumps rising and knew that Fuji was definitely not concentrating on what he was doing…and that worked perfectly in his favour.

Fuji kept his eyes closed, repressing the shudders that tried to course through his body whenever Ryoma's fingers grazed his skin lightly. So caught up on the feather light touches, his brain was not considering what Ryoma was doing…unknowingly playing right into Ryoma's plan. His eyes then snapped open when he felt something been quickly looped around his ankles and then pulled tight, forcing his legs backwards and apart. His breathing quickened and he could have sworn Ryoma would have heard the 'click' that echoed through his head and everything fell into place.

The content on his computer, the rope, Ryoma strategic mind, the nervousness he had shown earlier…Oh Lord…Quickly pulling at the restraints now in place, Fuji found that Ryoma had a talent for knots that were not about to come undone. He looked up as Ryoma stepped before him, leaning against his desk, golden eyes glowing as they surveyed his own handiwork.

Ryoma had to admit, seeing Fuji bound and helpless before him was much more thrilling than he thought. The azure eyed male's shoulders were pulled back, hands lost behind the chair while his legs were sufficiently bound and spread. It was almost as if his body was on display just for him, unshielded and ready for the taking. That very thought of Fuji been helpless and frustrated caused warmth to course through his veins even as his eyes watched as those taunt muscles flexed under the skin, testing his bindings for any give but finding none.

After all, Ryoma had had all week to get his knot tying skill perfect.

Azure blue eyes rose to lock with golden ones, shining with confusion, caution and yet, under those two layers, there seemed to be something else…desire. Ryoma smiled as Fuji said slowly, as if trying to focus on his words,

"Ryoma…we should really think more about this…before, before we do anything you'll regret…" Ryoma's gaze was steady, his smile unfaltering as he leaned forward, bringing his face close to Fuji's and allowing the bound man to glimpse at the delight that was coursing through his body.

"Something I'll regret, not _we'll _regret?" Fuji squirmed under that gaze, the feeling of control completely slipping from his grasp and it was that realisation that was making heat pool in his groin. Slowly, Ryoma started to lean forward further, his lips hovering above Fuji's as if sensing the elder's males reaction. Fuji could tell that if he protested or showed resistance, Ryoma would let him go. Those eyes kept a hold of his before Ryoma closed the gap, pressing their mouths lightly together.

Fuji couldn't help it, a moan slipping out of his mouth even as he struggled to get closer, pulling against his restraints. Ryoma's soft chuckled was interrupted by a soft replying moan, his tongue flicking out as Fuji gasped, the two muscles touching and tasting each other until Ryoma leaned back, pale cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed over, that smile still in place. He looked pretty damn pleased by the results so far. Leaning back in, Ryoma's breath ghosted over Fuji's cheek, slender fingers trailing down the others chest and swiftly unbuttoning the shirt as his tongue flicked out to lick Fuji's ear.

"Shuusuke…"

His name rolled off Ryoma's tongue right beside his ear, the warm breath making his hips grind down into the chair slightly while he struggled not to let out another groan. He was coming to terms this was actually happening and he wasn't just fantasising again. Ryoma's next words certainly made him feel like he was…

"Shuusuke, I'm going to tease you…then I'm going to suck you until you feel like you're going to burst…"

Unable to restrain it at the boys sweet yet torturous words, Fuji left out a low moan which was cut short when Ryoma added,

"…then I'm going to stop." Fuji's head snapped around to stare wide eyed at the boy giving him a very satisfied cat-like smile. If Ryoma intended to torture him, he was in no position to argue but-

A groan pushed its way past his lips as Ryoma leaned down to suckle on his neck right above the pulse point, all thoughts instantly leaving his mind as that tongue worked its way downwards, lavishing a path even while those skilled hands traced along his sides, nails scraping the skin and setting his nerves alight. Ryoma glanced up at Fuji's flushed face, those blue eyes lidded but locked on him while his breathing became short. With a grin, Ryoma grabbed the zipper of the others pants with his teeth and pulled it down slowly, hearing the quick draw of breath from above him as he pried the pants apart before he reached it to grasp the heat that was Fuji.

With light touches, he pulled Fuji's cock free, gaze running over its length from the base nestled by brown curls to the tip where the pre-come was beading. He licked his lips quickly, catching those blue eyes on him again. Without moving his gaze away, Ryoma licked Fuji from top to bottom, swirling his tongue around the tip. He maintained the eye contact, delighting in the way Fuji fought to keep his eyes open as small moans flitted past his full lips.

Placing his hands on the taunt thighs, Ryoma could feel the muscles twitching through the pant fabric and he gave Fuji once last smirk before engulfing as much of the cock before him as he could.

Fuji threw his head back, throat gargling out noises as Ryoma bobbed his head up and down his length, teeth nibbling along the edges in a lightly teasing way designed to push him over the edge. He wanted to much to push his hand into that silky black hair tickling his belly, twist around his fingers and guide Ryoma's head as he pleasured him. Shudders were racking his body and he swore he stopped breathing as Ryoma brought his hand up to roll his sacs in his hand, kneading them in the most delightful way. He was so close already, his whole frame spasming as he gasped for air…so…close…

Then everything stopped.

Fuji hissed as the warmth left him, replaced by the cold air. Practically growling out in displeasure, Ryoma chuckled, rising from his kneeled position.

"Don't growl at me. I did tell you I would stop." Fuji would never admit this later but a whine pushed its way from his throat, his eyes almost pleading Ryoma to allow him release. Ryoma smiled, pressing his lips ever so lightly to Fuji's before he turned the chair toward the bed. Walking over to his bag, he pulled out a small bottle of lubricant, tossing it onto the bed covers prior to stripping himself of his clothing.

Fuji's breath hitched, eyes locked as Ryoma slowly removed every article of clothing he had, cheeks high with colour, eyes blazing with lust and his erection standing strong. Even as he watched, Ryoma sat on the bed once he was devoid of clothing and then did another thing that Fuji had only dreamed of…he lathered his finger in the lubricant and, blindly but precisely, reached around himself to push a finger inside. He thought he'd come right then as Ryoma stretched himself, sliding his finger in and then out slowly, face scrunched up in pain until it smoothed over into one of pleasure. Placing more lubricant on his fingers, Ryoma pushed two fingers into himself, preparing for what was to come.

Far too much later, Ryoma stood and moved back toward Fuji, splashing lube onto his hands before tossing the bottle aside. He worked quickly, eager as Fuji was…the elder male strongly hoping Ryoma was going to do what he thought he was.

He was not disappointed.

Once his cock was coated in the cool lube, Ryoma manoeuvred himself onto Fuji's lap, placing his ass right above the throbbing erection before he lowered himself down, slowly taking in every inch Fuji had to offer until he was fully sheathed. When his thighs came down on Fuji's, he let out a long breath followed by a deep resounding moan. Fuji's breathing had reached an erratic point as that tight heat enveloped him, the sensation overwhelming his senses. Ryoma slowly gripped Fuji's shoulders and, capturing Fuji's lips with his own, started to move.

It didn't take much to have both of the boys gasping for air, Ryoma breaking the kiss in favour of moaning out loud, his hand lowering to grasp his own erection and pumping it in time with each deep thrust of Fuji's. The bound man was shaking, the restraints preventing him from moving or touching as he would like to do. The sight of Ryoma riding him, owning him; the feel of Ryoma's muscles clenching around him every time he was pushed into that tight satiny heat…it was everything he had dreamed and more.

He felt it bubbling up, his release nearing as they both moaned loudly. The tipping point was Ryoma groaning out in a deep sensual voice,

"Oh god…Shuusuke…" That was all it took and Fuji let out a cry as his orgasm took hold. Ryoma moaned along with him, thighs coming together as his muscles clamped, Fuji's release triggering his own. His mouth opened in a soundless cry as he came, spilling his seed over his hand and their stomach's, hips thrusting forward unconsciously, both rising out the waves of pleasure coursing through their systems. Ryoma slumped against Fuji, head resting on his shoulder as both tried to regain control of their breathing.

Eventually, Ryoma moved, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss, liquid golden eyes meeting happy azure blue ones. He smiled, rising up and groaning as Fuji slipped from his ass. He stepped off the elder male, reaching around to tug the bindings loose. The moment they were undone, Fuji wrapped his arms around Ryoma and drew him back onto his lap, kissing him soundly on the mouth. Ryoma pulled back chuckled as he asked

"Did you like that, Shuusuke?"

Fuji didn't say anything, just nodding. He rubbed his wrists lightly behind Ryoma's back and the younger's smile fell slightly when he felt the movement.

"Sorry about that…" Fuji just smiled, drawing Ryoma's head back down to his and locking their lips once more. When he pulled back, Fuji allowed a predatory smile to creep up onto his face.

"My family's away all weekend."

Ryoma stared down at him, eyes blazing as Fuji closed in on his mouth again, allowing his breath to wash over the younger's lips as he said in a low sultry voice that had Ryoma letting out a low moan, anticipation rising at Fuji's next words…

"I'm sure we can find a way for you to make it up to me."

* * *

**Well, I can guarantee that turned out a lot longer than I planned considering my plot idea consisted of a single sentence :D But I am thoroughly pleased with how this turned out. As always, leave me a review (or flame if that's what you want to do). I'm always love hearing your thoughts. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, Arashi and Vampygurl, thank you very much for choosing me to write this ^_^ **

**Until next time!**

**-Kain**


End file.
